


To Be Human

by Maeko



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Amnesia, Apocalypse, Byakuya is doing his best, Comic, M/M, Renji would be a heckin pile of bolts if it weren't for her, Rukia has all the braincells in this dynamic, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2020-12-24 00:23:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 48
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeko/pseuds/Maeko
Summary: 300 years after the fall of mankind, robots and androids take up the majority of the population with many vying to make themselves look as "human" as possible with what resources they have.Renji and Rukia are low-class scavengers, finding and selling parts they manage to dig up. One day, they stumble upon something that would turn their simple lives inside out.will update sporadically





	1. Chapter 1.1




	2. Chapter 1.2




	3. Chapter 1.3




	4. Chapter 1.4




	5. Chapter 1.5




	6. Chapter 1.6




	7. Chapter 1.7




	8. Chapter 1.8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he won't be naked forever i promise lol


	9. Chapter 1.9




	10. Chapter 1.10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i forgot renji's eyepiece but i can't be bothered to fix it lol kdslkds


	11. Chapter 1.11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOW IM ALIVE


	12. Chapter 1.12




	13. Chapter 1.13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we come to the end of chapter 1!!! Wow we got there LOL Chapter 2 will start soon <3


	14. Chapter 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cover of chapter 2


	15. Chapter 2.1




	16. Chapter 2.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 0: Renji & Rukia's scavenging clan coming up soon!!


	17. Chapter 2.3




	18. Chapter 2.4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll y'all lol idk how long this productive streak will last


	19. Chapter 2.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tag update owo


	20. Chapter 2.6




	21. Chapter 2.7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just fyi: I'll be starting my coding bootcamp precourse this month and then actual bootcamp in April - I dunno how much time I'll have to devote to this but we'll see!


	22. Chapter 2.8




	23. Chapter 2.9




	24. Chapter 2.10




	25. Chapter 2.11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yay double upload


	26. Chapter 2.12




	27. Chapter 2.13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woo end of chapter two!


	28. Chapter 3.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> precourse has officially started so expect updates to slow down/stop until like.... mid june? I'll do my best tho!


	29. Chapter 3.1




	30. Chapter 3.2




	31. Chapter 3.3




	32. Chapter 3.4




	33. Chapter 3.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry in advance lol


	34. Chapter 3.6




	35. Chapter 3.7




	36. Chapter 3.8




	37. Chapter 3.9




	38. Chapter 3.10




	39. Chapter 3.11




	40. Chapter 3.12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phew! End of chapter 3! Bootcamp starts tomorrow so I don't know how much time I'll have to work on this but I'll do my best! Chapter 4 will bring us back to Renji & co. and get on the road to The Above! 0:


	41. Chapter 4.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Working on chapter 4! Here's the cover! <3


	42. Chapter 4.1




	43. Chapter 4.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN UPDATE AT LAST LOL  
sorry guys ><;;; This chapter is like a huge drag to get through so I've been suffering like major art block with it,,, things will pick up soon I promise!


	44. Chapter 4.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's like 483290840923 continuity errors but idgaf lol fjfjfj


	45. Chapter 4.4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> double upload bc this is short and i can't sleep lol
> 
> also happy birthday renji


	46. Chapter 4.5




	47. Chapter 4.6




	48. Chapter 4.7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> omg finally! We're getting on the road now! :D


End file.
